deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ratchet blaster lombax/Bullseye vs deadshot
Wiz: assassin s that can make a clear shot with EVen missing well they claim that Boomstick : yeah but these two know how two get a perfect shot Wiz: like bullseye the ma who uses everything Boomstick: and deadshot the man who never misses Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: aand it's our job to analyze their skills and armor and weapons to see who would win a death battle Wiz : born in Hell's kitchen lived with a abusive father and a brother named Lester Boomstick: abusive father same here done that we all be there Wiz: they planned to kill him so they burned down the apartment which somehow survived Boomstick: what how the hell do u survive fire it's impossible Wiz: I don't know Boomstick so anyways Lester when to like baseball and a batter mocked him making Lester kill him giving the name bullseye Boomstick: now thats a name is badass Wiz: he was hired by kingpin and even killed elektra with her won sai Boomstick: because he wanted to prove that he was the be the better assassin Wiz: now bullseye weapons he uses he will use everything to kill his enemy Boomstick: maybe I could do that he uses looks cards bombs ad even knifes Wiz: he even uses glass to Boomstick : i like this guy's style when u want to use a badass weapon u can use other badass weapons Wiz: bullseye has some weaknesses like his ego which could be a problem Boomstick: oh sure his egonis but maybe he has like a fighting chance at least Kingpin: is there anything else bullseye: yeah I want my own bloody costume Wiz: born in Gotham city as a military soldier coming back after the war with a daughter and a wife to take care of Boomstick. Awwwwww that sounds so nice until he went insane and put a gun up to his wife's face Wiz: yeah when until he uses his own weapons to be a assassin earning the name deadshot Boomstick: I love this episode right Now Wiz: he built these. Weapon s like his very own sniper rifle and wrist shooters with can ricishae his shots Boomstick : that's awesome I should use it every time the raccoons trybto steal myy food Wiz: ok then his weakness is weapons can sometimes jam Waller: you r not going to make it deadshot : but u r going to make it with u and John Wiz: alright the combant are set time to settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! At New york Deadshot : alright I'm at the building time to kill Wilson fisk Bullseye: you are not going to kill my boss Deadshot: guess i got to deal with u first Fight! *cues monster* (the song) Bullseye grabs cards out and throws them at deadshot Deadshot shoots them Deadshot: really cards Deadshot shoots bullseye Bullseye jumps and tackles deadshot out the window Deadshot falls and tries o shoot bullseye They hit on the rooftop Deadshot barikade the shot on bullseye Bullseye ducks slow motion grabs glass and throws it at deadshot's throat Ko Boomstick: that was awesome Wiz: here why bullseye won it seems that bullseye aim is better than deadshot Boomstick: it clearly is looks like deadshot couldn't get areal bullseye Wiz: the winner is bullseye Next time in death battle Shows ice. For the Lin kuei Category:Blog posts